Cody on Umbara
by warmanwarman
Summary: The battle of Umbara from Obi-wan and Cody's view!
1. Intro

"grenade, grenade!" screamed one of commander Cody's men screamed. Cody heard the explosion through his helmet and instinctively ducked behind a wall to avoid its heat. " Well welcome to Umbra" one of his soldiers said sarcastically in the comlink. " Stay focused men" Cody ordered his troops as another strange laser blast hit a walker."what type of weapons are these" Cody asked general Obi-Wan. "Highly advanced ones" he replied. Cody's thoughts were scattered as another walker dissapeared infront of him. "would they even get past this front line?" he thought as he listened to his men's horrible cries of agony... (chapter 2 coming soon :) )


	2. Ambush!

_Boom_ the explosion turned day into night as fragments of the last Umbrian vehicle was destroyed. Cody took off hi helmet and looked around with sorrow at the tens of hundreds of dead clones. Obi-wan came up and put a hand on Cody's shoulder. Cody was sure he knew better than anyone what death was like. "lets go Cody" he said. As Cody and his troops headed toward the capital a fleet of Umbarian ships flew into sight. "Drop!" Cody screamed into his comlink. Luckily the fighters didn't see them as they flew by. Then he heard the first shot tear open one of his walker pilot's chestplate.

So for the next four hours his men raged against the persistent Umbarians. " watch your flank" one clone said;"return fire" screamed another. By the time the battle was over a good fourth of Cody's men lay dead or dying on the rugged surface of Umbara... (chapter 3 coming soon :) )


	3. everything falls apart

"hmm" said Cody as he stared at the map of the area surrounding the capital of Umbara. "what?" Obiwan asked as Anakin told him about being sent back to the temple. "Krell said that the chancellor requested that I be sent back" Anakin crackled over the comlink. "Very well I will coordinate with krell" Obiwan finished and signed off. "I do not like this I don't trust Krell his casualty numbers will shake his men's loyalty". Cody told him he could deal with krell while he figured out how to get into the capital.

I am going to use our five turbo tanks to attack the back entrance to the capital. Obiwan gave him his approval so Cody took his army to start the long trek around the capital and its missiles "sir I have three long range missiles targeting our tanks what are your orders?" asked Brandy his second-in-command "how far away are the..." Cody was stopped by an explosion that shook the world. He was propelled fifty feet back into a tree with such force that he was knocked out.

Cody awoke with one thought "_pain_". He dragged himself to his feet and looked at the complete carnage around him. The first thing he saw made him flinch. Brandy lay impaled in the sharp fragments of a nearby tree that had been blown apart by the missiles. Cody new he was now I need of a new second-in-command;but the thought left him as dread filled his mind. He saw the bits and pieces of his all important tanks scattered about the area. He knew that now he wold need a new strategy because his tank squad was now gone.

Once he had found the men that were still alive he figured that he had half the men he had first landed on this evil planet. Soon they were back where they began before they left for their fatal attack. Cody had never seen a more welcoming command center. Only as soon as that pleasurable thought came it left again. Its place taken by the thought that had haunted him the last few hours since he woke up. That thought being "how will we break int the capital now?"... (chapter 4 coming soon :) )


	4. The final Battle

"I've got it" Cody cried.

"What is it sir?" asked his newly appointed, second in command, Boil.

"We can use our heavy artillery to destroy their missile silos" Cody replied.

"Yes, I will tell the men to set up them up immediately" Boil said as he ran out of the command center.

"Fire" commanded Cody into his comlink. BOOM CRASH BOOM Cody watched as the cannons tore apart the capital's defensive weapons.

"Make sure you don't miss a single one of the enemy's defensive weapons" Boil added. After a few hours the final cannon shell left the barrel as the final defense on the capital collapsed, along with the walls.

"Wait what's that" screamed one of the cannon pilots as he pointed to several of the enemies walkers.

"The 501st encountered those and only the enemy fighters could beat them" stuttered boil.

"Yeah but they didn't have cannons" replied Cody calmly. Cody ordered all batteries to fire and it turned out he was right. The enemy walkers crumbled under the heavy fire.

"A-h-h-h!" screamed another dying clone as he was blown apart by enemy fire.

"Time to show them our new motor weapons" Cody told the troops that had controlled the motors. The fire fight for control of the capital ended a full day later and finally after a head count one-hundred of the one-thousand clones that they started with were left no walkers remained no tanks either. Cody knew this was the worst war he had ever waged on a planet; but at least they won.

"So Krell tried to kill all of you?" Obi-wan asked Rex who hovered on his comlink.

"Yes sir, but we were forced to kill him in order to survive" Rex got out with clear regret at going against his training.

"You did what had to be done Rex good job lets get back to space" finished Obi-wan.

"Will the war ever end sir?" Asked Cody

"I do not know Cody. I do not know..."


End file.
